Elemental Exorcists
by SailorStar9
Summary: Elemental Exorcists are banished Critical Point Exorcists who command an element each.  A desperate Koumi pulls all stops and recalls these beyond-Marshall level Exorcists back.
1. The Elemental Exorcists' Return

SailorStar9: You guys can consider this a branch-out of my 'Ice on Ice' fic. This takes place during episode 103 of the anime; anything prior to this is according to the anime itself. So, read and review. Pairings uncertain, for now.

Summary: Elemental Exorcists are Exorcists banished from the Order who possesses a special type of Innocence: the Celestial Innocence; which said to be a fragment of the 'Heart of Innocence'. Each Elemental Exorcist is a Critical Point with the power of commanding one single element. A desperate Koumi pulls all stops and recalls these beyond-Marshall level Exorcists back.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OCs who you guys should recognize from my 'Bonded' fic.

Prologue: The Elemental Exorcists' Return

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Russia...<p>

An ice-blue Golem fizzled and came online.

"Ami, return to the Order." came Koumi's instruction.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in East Asia...<p>

A yellow and a midnight black Golems came online.

"Demon, Angel, return to the Order." came Koumi's instruction.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in America...<p>

A red, a green and a brown Golems came online simultaneously.

"Duke, Dare, Duncan, return to the Order." came Koumi's instruction.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Europe...<p>

A dark blue and an ocean blue Golems came online.

"Corinn, Nerissa, return to the Order." came Koumi's instruction.

* * *

><p>"Roger." came eight voices in unison.<p>

Readying their possessions, the eight Elemental Exorcists prepared to return to the place which banished them in the first place.

* * *

><p>At the meeting...<p>

"Are these the _only_ Exorcists left?" a hooded Angel exclaimed in disbelief, giving the room a glance-over.

"Quite unfortunately." Koumi admitted.

"We are _so_ doomed." Angel muttered.

"Angel-nee, stop being pessimistic." a similarly hooded Ami chided.

"I was being optimistic." Angel corrected.

"Geez, I couldn't tell." Ami rolled her eyes.

"Alright, the eight of you." Koumi started. "Remove your hoods and introduce yourselves."

"Do we have to?" Duke whined.

"Yes." Koumi insisted.

"Fine." Demon snorted and the eight removed their hoods. "Demon; Guardian Saturn."

"Angel Fujisawa," Angel continued. "Guardian Venus."

"Duncan, Guardian Earth."

"Dare, Guardian Mars."

"Duke, Guardian Jupiter."

"Ami Maris, Guardian Mercury."

"Corinn, Guardian Uranus."

"Nerissa, Guardian Neptune."

"And the last Guardian who _ain't_ here, Celia, Guardian Pluto." Angel muttered.

"Squirt, down!" Ami barked, before Allen could open his mouth. "You too, Lees." she get Leenalee a 'shut up or else' glare. "And stop gawking, Master!" that was directed at Marshall Cross. "Oh wait, technically, I'm not your student anymore." she mused. "So, ex-Master."

"You wound me, Ami." Marshall Cross muttered.

Koumi coughed, catching everyone's attention before chaos erupted, "This is an advanced form of an equipment-type." he told the assembled Exorcists with Leenalee beside him. "It's a weapon Innocence had formed in exchange for the blood. We tentatively call this Crystal-type."

"Crystal-type?" Leenalee echoed from he chair.

"Can this Crystal-type only occur to Leenalee?" Marshall Tiedoll inquired.

"No, there's a high possibility that it will happen to other Equipment types as well." Koumi replied.

"I guess God wants to make us stronger!" Marshall Tiedoll noted after a while.

"Maybe so..." Allen agreed. "We managed to avoid total destruction with the last attack. But to me, it feels like the Earl is saying that he can kill us Exorcists anytime. So we have to get stronger. Get stronger and continue fighting... until the day Akumas are gone. Until the day the Earl of Millennium is defeated."

"So, the reason we're here..." Angel deathpanned.

"You're pulling all stops on this one, huh Koumi?" Ami guessed. "Wanting us to train these bunch of newbies."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. Training

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 1: Training

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"S'up, Frostbite?" Lavi asked as he, Allen and Leenalee walked up to the ice wielder who was sitting on the steps bordering the training square where Angel, Demon, Duncan and Corinn had quarantined off the training square with their respective elemental seals. Duke and Nerissa were within the square in hand-to-hand combat.

"The ceiling." Ami replied, not looking back.

"Smooth, senpai, real smooth." Allen muttered.

"Hey, he asked." Ami shrugged.

"She's got a point." Leenalee giggled.

"And I'm assuming you four want to know what the heck happened to me?" Ami voiced.

"Four?" Allen echoed.

Kanda snorted and stepped out of the pillar he was hiding behind. "I see your detecting skills have improved."

"Did he just compliment me?" Ami asked, wide-eyed. "Quick, someone check him for a fever."

"Hands off, baka-usagi!" Kanda swatted Lavi's hand off.

"Returning to Lavi' s question," Allen cut in. "What _is_ up?"

"Sparring." Ami stated the obvious answer.

"But why?" Leenalee was confused.

"Whipping you newbies into shape." Ami answered, as if it was the commonest thing in the world. "Angel-nee was right yesterday, if you kiddies have _that_ much trouble with a mere Level-Four, we're _so_ doomed."

"Kiddies?" Kanda and Lavi echoed in anger, only to shut up when two groups of Ami's 'Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death' stopped short from their throats.

"Don't make me 'Cryoblast' you two as well." Ami warned. "Well, now that everyone's cooled off, let's watch Corinn-nee kick Duncan-nii-san's ass." she joked.

The four teens blinked, not knowing how the ice caster could switch from being deadly serious to humorously playful in a second.

"Hey, Corinn-nee, Duke-nii!" Ami called, stopping Corinn and Duke in mid-attack. "I thought we all agreed to limit to 'Star'-level attacks only during spars? Do you want me to use 'Ice Lake Prison' again?"

Angel gave the two combatants a 'Busted' smirk and Corinn and Duke ended their spar.

"Squirt, you're up." Demon gave the youngest Elemental Exorcist a curt nod.

Ami returned the nod with one of her own. Unbuttoning her cuff link, she revealed a blue watery orb around her wrist. "Guardian Mercury, invoke!" at her command, the sphere exploded into full light as her normal clothes were replaced by her battle uniform.

Demon opened a breach in his end of the barrier to let her through.

"Dare-nii?" Ami raised a brow at her opponent.

"Go easy on me, kid." Dare grinned and the two slid into their attacking poses.

"Not happening." Ami retorted and the two opponents started the spar.

Kanda watched wide-eyed as Duke and Ami met in a flurry of rapid punches and mentally cursed at how inferior he was in comparison. From what he had seen thus far, Ami was the weakest of the Elemental Exorcists and even s_he_ would be able to wipe the floor with him._ Are we really that weak?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Training, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 2: Training, Part Two

* * *

><p>"That's one scary girl." Lavi let out a low whistle after Ami efficiently and effectively ended the spar with a 'Water Prison', trapping Dare inside an inescapable sphere of water and forcing the Earth Guardian to surrender.<p>

"Good, now imagine you in Dare-nii's place." Ami smirked.

"No thanks." Lavi shivered.

"Wise decision, my young padawan." Ami snickered.

"I'm confiscating your 'Star Wars' novels, squirt." Angel chided.

Ami merely stuck out her tongue in defiance, "Or would you rather I dig out the Icha-Icha you and Demon-nii hide under your beds?"

"How do you know?" Angel flustered.

"Hey, when you and Demon-nii 'christen' our kitchen counter-top every three days or so..." Ami shrugged. "Not my fault that you two can't control where you exhibit your PDL."

"PDL?" Allen was intrigued.

"'Public Display of Lust'." Ami chuckled.

* * *

><p>After the Elemental Exorcists' warmup...<p>

"Now you kiddies know what to expect," Demon looked at the younger Exorcists. "Now, let's get started."

"In other words, let the torture session begin." Ami smirked.

Allen, Leenalee, Lavi and Kanda paled visibly.

* * *

><p>In the training square...<p>

"Hey Frostbite, watch it!" Lavi snapped, one of Ami's icicles scratching his cheek. "Those are sharp!"

"Then, dodge them!" Ami retorted.

"Easy for you to say!" Lavi shot back, barely missing another stab from an icicle. "You're not the one without an Innocence!"

"Your Innocence isn't the only weapon you have, dumbass!" Ami snarled. "Do you think the Akuma would go easy on you? Just be thankful that I'm using only icicles and not any of my more powerful constructs. Well, at least two someones has doing better." she cast a look over at Leenalee and Kanda, Leenalee using Dark Boots to weave through the ice shards and Kanda deflecting the fragments with his bare hands.

Beside them, Duke was having an electric sword duel with Allen's Crown Clown and Ami prayed the Jupiter Guardian won't kill her otouto.

Using Ami's distraction, Leenalee tried to attack from the air, only to have Ami pull a 'Body Flicker' to escape the assault.

"Come on guys, you still aren't getting the purpose of this exercise." Ami tsked and stunning her three opponents. "And you call yourselves smart?"

Eyes widening, the three looked at each other and nodded. Lavi gave the cue and the trio came down on the ice caster at the same time.

_Perfect._ Ami smiled. _Guess __they __understood._ "Ice Lake Entrapment!" she cast her ice enclosure, capturing her opponents. "Now, do you understand what the entire exercise is all about?" she smiled sweetly.

"Teamwork." Leenalee muttered.

"Good, good, good." Ami nodded serenely. "You guys _do_ get it. Lesson One: Clear! Just don't forget it. Dare-nii, if you will." she looked over at one of her adopted brothers. "Don't kill them." she grinned and left the arena.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Girl Talk

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 3: Girl Talk

* * *

><p>"Hey Lees, Miranda!" Ami called, catching the attention of the two females after the intensive training session. "We girls are going to the onsen, you coming with?"<p>

"Okay..." Miranda was not sure when Leenalee grabbed her and pulled her off.

* * *

><p>In the onsen...<p>

"Ah..." Angel sighed in contentment as she sank into the soothing spring waters.

"Much better." Corinn agreed on her end. "Nerissa, wha..." the Uranuian Guardian was cut off when her 'Bonded' pressed her lips against hers hungrily.

Miranda and Leenalee gaped, wide-mouthed as the two Outer Guardians were then heard making out.

"Don't worry, this is common." Ami grinned. "Those two just had too much sexual frustration to work out."

"But... how..." Leenalee looked over at the ice wielder.

"Silencing runes." Angel replied.

"Which you and Demon-nii _should_ have used when you're going at it." Ami gave her adopted big sister a glare.

"Oh, hush." Angel muttered. "I still remember a time when I went peeking over the at the men's onsen. Demon had such a fine ass, still does too." She said with a small blush. Miranda looked at her with a weird look. "What? Men can peek on us, so why can't we peek on them? Fair is fair, I always said."

"But…"

"Oh, you're one of those uptight women, aren't you?" Angel joked

"I'm not uptight. I just don't think that two wrongs make a right." Miranda said defensively, blushing. Angel smiled and placed her arm onto her shoulders.

"You know, this might be fun after all." She joked

"But seriously," Leenalee looked at Ami. "What _were_ you thinking, breaking it off with Kanda like that?"

"I'm not a replacement, nor the one he's looking for." Ami snapped.

"But..." Leenalee protested.

"Lees, just... leave it, please?" Ami sighed.

"Do you..." Angel asked gently, noticing the pain in her imouto's voice.

"Is it bad to say I still do?" Ami gave the older Exorcist a wry smile.

"No, it's not." Angel gave the younger Exorcists a comforting hug, "It isn't easy forgetting the one you gave your heart to. But you'd eventually end up going on assignment with him; are you sure you won't put your feelings before the mission?"

"Then, let's pray that day never comes." Ami muttered and stepped out of the water.

"She still loves him, huh?" Leenalee mused.

"She never stopped loving him, if that's what you mean. She just uses Aukma-fighting to numb herself." Angel combed her hair through her fingers. "I sure hope that brat is worth it."

* * *

><p>In the changing room...<p>

Ami sighed as she dried herself a momentarily flashback hitting her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Training mission?" Kanda echoed in disbelief when Ami informed him under_ 'their' _tree. "When?"_

_"Tomorrow." Ami replied._

_"That's so sudden!" Kanda was shocked._

_"It's not sudden." Ami corrected. "It was decided two months ago, when Hevlaska confirmed that my Innocence had been evolving. These days have been fun because I was with you."_

_"What?" Kanda arched a delicate brow. "Past tense?"_

_"Past tense." Ami nodded. "Let's say goodbye." she stroked his cheek._

_"What the..." Kanda was befuddled._

_"Because..." Ami gave him a serene smile. "I am not the one your heart desires."_

_"You..." Kanda gaped._

_Silencing the Japanese with a brief kiss and a finger to the lips, the ice wielder added, "The next time we meet, Kanda is the person I can like, and myself too; you and I can be good friends."_

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. There Was A Silence

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 4: There Was A Silence

* * *

><p>One day before moving to the North American Branch...<p>

"Do they have to _do_ that right now?" Ami muttered as Demon and Angel's moans echoed through the wall. "Seriously those two." she mumbled, getting up and exiting her makeshift room. Hopping onto the railing, she leaned against the support pillar. "Aqua Rhapsody." she summoned her ice-water harp and started strumming. "Now what?" she inquired after a few minutes, Kanda having stood against the pillar she was leaning on.

"Nothing." the swordsman replied. "Just continue, woman."

"You're still a jerk, you know that?" Ami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Kanda muttered and Ami resumed her playing. "Do you regret it?" he quietly asked after a moment's of silence. "About us?"

"Not really." Ami replied. "We needed our personal space; we weren't _right_ for each other."

"Don't give me that crap!" Kanda sent a Kanda patented 'Death Glare' at her. "I know it when you lie!"

"Did I lie?" Ami sent a cold stare right back at him. "I can't believe you! _I_ was the one who kept giving everything! _I _was the one who gave my heart to you on a silver platter! And after all that... to you, I _was_ only an outlet; a distraction!"

"You won't..." Kanda tried to fend himself.

"Can you _truly_ say that you loved me?" Ami cut his protest off. "I thought so." she muttered when Kanda remained silent.

* * *

><p>10 days later, in London...<p>

"BD3." Link placed his chess piece on the board.

"Sorry, Miranda." Kie apologized. "We had no idea we'd be here this long."

"The broken chessboard is in 'Reverse', but you're still having to use 'Time Out' ." Masato added.

"It's okay." Miranda assured. "Kie, Masato, you two just rest."

"God, save us!" Ms. Martin prayed.

"I'm going to break that tiny sword of yours." the Akuma Kanda was fighting declared.

"Heh," Kanda scoffed. "You think you can break Mugen? Go ahead and try."

"Ice Lake Prison!" Guardian Mercury unleashed a much _larger_ version of her ice cage, trapping the attacking Akuma as Kanda sliced through his opponent. "More fighting, less talking. Seriously."

"Give me your Innocence!" the Akuma leader demanded, pounding on Miranda's 'Time Out'.

"Hey you!" Ms. Martin looked over at Link. "Are you done yet?"

"Please don't talk to me." Link requested. "E5."

"You weak little bitch!" the Akuma continued to rain punches on Miranda's 'Time Out' before it found itself completely frozen in solid ice.

"You shouldn't speak like that to a woman." Allen remarked, slicing through the frozen Akuma. "It's rude. Pitiful Akuma, may your soul find salvation."

"Hey, how is it coming?" Kanda asked. "I'll kill you if you lose."

"Don't say that, Kanda." Kie sweatdropped. "We all lost except for Howard."

"Shut up." Kanda snapped.

"He did it." Miranda sighed in relief after Link checkmated the deceased Martin.

"Why do I have to do this?" Link muttered.

"Just think of it as part of your surveillance." Ami supplied.

"We won, Mr Martin." Link informed the ghostly hand. "Give me the ring."

"What kind of champion comes back to haunt us every night?" Ms. Martin chided. "Even in death, you are a pain, brother. You've lost. That's enough, isn't it?" and the ghastly hand crumbled into dust, leaving the ring behind.

"We have the Innocence." Kanda reported, claiming the ring.

"Roger," his Golem came on. "Standby for Gate 28. It's opening. Return to Headquarters at once. That's an order."

"Roger." Kanda replied.

"You know, you _could_ have beaten in him within ten steps." Allen looked at his ex-senior.

"I've gotten rusty." Ami shrugged.

"And I believe that for about zero seconds." Allen muttered.

* * *

><p>In front of a church...<p>

"Thank you for your hard work, Exorcists." Father Federico greeted the group. "I'm Father Federico."

"I'm Miranda Lotto." Miranda shook the Father's hand.

"He doesn't want you to shake hands." Allen explained. "You're supposed to write your secret password on his palm."

"From now on, we have identity checks each time we use the gate." Link added. "The passwords will change with each mission and they shouldn't be shared with anyone. Not even other team members. We can't have you forgetting yours."

"You got your eight0munber password before the mission, didn't you?" Allen reminded.

"If you make a mistake in your password, for security's sake, we can't let you through the gate." Father Federico added. "So please careful."

"Erm, 8, 3..." Miranda muttered.

"Miranda, your voice..." Ami chided.

"That's not very secret, is it?" Kanda exploded. "Just shut up and write it."

"Hey!" Allen met the swordsman with a glare.

"What do you want?" Kanda glared back unflinchingly.

"How many times have you fought today now?" Link wondered. "Jeez, you two do wear the Rose Cross, you know it's a symbol of the Pope's dignity. So you should have at least the decency to..."

"Shut up." Kanda snapped.

"Excuse me?" Link echoed.

"I said shut up." Kanda repeated. "It's not my problem. I don't give a damn."

"I'm sorry it's my fault." Miranda stammered. "I made Kanda's mood worse."

"It's not your fault, Miranda." Allen corrected. "I think I'm the one getting on his nerves."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_We have evidence that Allen Walker is host to the '14__th__ Memories." Lavelli declared to the group. "However we will keep up the appearance that he is still a member of the Order and he will resume his duties as an Exorcist. Furthermore, you are forbidden to speak of this. No one knows, except Central the Order staff and the Exorcists; and that includes you lot." he looked over at the Elemental Exorcists. "The Order needs him right now as the Player, and we can't afford to lost any more Exorcists. So, Central has decided not only to keep this Noah for the time being, and also to lift the banishment order on the Elementals."_

"_Like we bloody need it." Demon retorted._

"_Is it true?" everyone else looked over at Koumi._

"_As Commander of the Black Order, I will now assign the Exorcists a standing order." Koumi added. "If Allen Walker should awaken a the 14__th__ and be determined as a threat to the Order..."_

"_If that should happen I'll be his personal executioner." Ami cut in. "Without a second's hesitation. That should be alright, won't it, Inspector?" she cast a calm look at Lavelli._

"_That won't happen." Leenalee was certain._

* * *

><p>"Three minutes left." Link looked at his pocket watch as the group waited in the main hall. "Let' s wait here until they open the gate. It's time." he stated as the Ark opened.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Darkness Touch

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 5: Darkness Touch

* * *

><p>"Brother," Tewaku informed. "There's something strange about this building."<p>

"Containment barrier." Ami guessed.

"Most probably." Madarao agreed. "Out of my way!" he demanded the frantic scientists. "Open!" at his command, the barrier shimmered, allowing him passage.

* * *

><p>Inside the orphanage...<p>

Timothy looked on in shock as Link protected him from the Level 3 Akuma.

_My __spell..._ Link winced, his defensive spell being countered by the Level 4 Akuma's scream. _It__'__s __no __use..._ he was resigned when Madarao appeared in front of him, stopping the Level 3 with a hand.

"3..." Madarao activated his Gaki. "Take this! Creation Hole! Absorb!" he devoured the Akuma.

"Madarao..." Link recognized the voice. "What is a Crow doing here?"

"Is that a new Exorcist?" the remaining Level 4 wondered. "God this is turning out to be a horrible day. How did he get through the barrier?"

"If you'd just concentrate and quit getting distracted by what's going on over there," Kanda pointed his blade at the Level 4.

"Shut up, Kanda." Allen snapped.

"You sure are persistent." the Level 4 grinned. "Nimble little pest." he remarked, Allen somersaulting over his gun barrels.

"San-Gen-Shiki!" Kanda took the Akuma's back.

The Akuma turned and fired his bullets at the swordsman.

"His teeth?" Allen gaped, the Akuma grabbing Crown Clown by his jaws, sending the Exorcist flying back with a kick.

Dropping the broadsword, the Akuma released his rounds of ammunition.

"Crown Clown!" Allen roared, his blade flipping up and thrust itself right into the Akuma's back. The Akuma flew up to avoid getting hit and the blade stabbed itself into its wielder.

"Are you a fool?" the Akuma mocked. "You've stabbed yourself, you know."

"This is an Exorcising blade." Allen informed. "It only affects that which is evil. It won't harm anything but Noah and Akuma."

"Only that is evil?" the Akuma grinned when Allen found himself wounded. "What are you talking about? Why then, are you in such pain?" he taunted as the 14th Noah started to manifest.

_Crown __Clown__'__s __affecting__ him?_ Kanda was shocked when Allen let out an agonizing scream.

"I don't understand you at all..." Allen muttered.

"Now die!" the Akuma charged up an energy ball from its mouth.

"Ensui: White Ripple!" a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice washed over the Akuma, freezing it. "Seriously if a Level 4 is giving you boys so much trouble, we are _so _doomed." Ami muttered.

"Impossible..." the Level 4 glared.

"Weak." Ami gave the Akuma a disdaining look.

"Akuma Scream!" the Level 4 shattered its ice prison. "Now die, bitch!" he fired another round of his bullets.

"Fast!" Kanda gaped when Ami seemingly vanished from sight.

"Slow." Ami was behind the Akuma in an instant. "Must have been looking at the after-image. I haven't been standing there for about a tenth of a second ago. Ensui," a large ice circle formed under the Akuma. "White Moon!" a pillar of light rose from within the circle, freezing the Akuma caught inside the ice ring. "As I've said, weak." she snorted. "Shatter." at her command, both the Akuma and the ice pillar splintered into ice dust. "Snow at a time like this?" she mused as the snow dust flew past her. "That's rare." walking towards her injured junior, she placed a hand on his forehead. "Restrain!" she cast a 'Restrain' spell, forcing the 14th's memories back. "Allen," she pulled out Crown Clown. "No stabbing yourself with Crown Clown."

"Agreed." Allen muttered as he slid onto the floor.

"And Kanda," she looked over at the swordsman. "No stabbing the brat with Mugen either. We can't have the 14th surfacing too soon."

"Hmph." the Japanese snorted.

"Healing Runes anyone?" Ami smirked.

"Here!" all the injured personnel raised their hands.

Ami chuckled and handed out her Healing Runes.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. Neogyps

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 6: Neogyps

* * *

><p>At the orphanage door...<p>

"Urgh!" Kanda slammed the end of Mugen against the barrier. "It's not opening. How are we meant to get out of here?"

"Calm down, Kanda." Marie chided.

"But, Marie, we have to get those wounds on your head closed up soon, or..." Allen protested, before he turned his attention back his former senior. "Ami-senpai, can't you just blast us out of here?

"I could," Ami admitted. "But this," she pulled back her hair to reveal a diamond-shaped sapphire Restrictor earring. "Restricts my powers to Level Two and I need a Level Three attack to shatter the barrier. And even _if _I did break the shield, the shockwave would've knocked all of us out for the next two weeks."

"Busted then." Allen shrugged. "I'm bored."

"So am I." Ami nodded and the senior-junior pair smirked at each other. "Jan-!"

"-Ken-!"

"-Pon!"

Allen pouted at the results, "Ami-senpai, you meanie…"

Ami slapped Allen's closed fist, "It's not my fault you always choose rock, squirt."

Allen smirked, "Ahh good old rock, nothing beats that."

Ami sweat-dropped, "Yeah, sure… why not?"

"A sorcerous barrier cannot be penetrated from within." Madarao supplied. "Wait for the Science Team to do their jobs."

"Assuming, of course, that they are competent enough." Ami smirked.

"Who are you, anyway?" Allen glared at Madarao when the door opened to reveal the Inspector.

"Isn't there some kind of alternative?" the Inspector asked, after the whole incident calmed down. "Do you have to take him away?"

"Galmor..." Timothy blinked. "That's just..."

"Not happening." Ami shot.

"In general..." Link added.

"I'm afraid..." Allen agreed.

"I guess?" Marie mused.

"Alright?" Kanda remarked.

"So yeah." Timothy nodded.

"Sorry." Emilia giggled.

"You don't have be so hard about it..." Galmor muttered.

"Well, look, we understand how you feel and all..." Allen started.

"Normal people fighting Akuma is just..." Marie added.

"You can stand by him all you like, but it won't make a difference." Ami shrugged.

"Hell, go do your damn confessions in a church." Kanda snorted.

"Well, I guess I better just leave, then." Timothy concluded. "So I guess I'll join up with you black-cloak guys after all."

"Kid's going to milk this." Ami smirked.

"So, that 'White Moon' move..." Kanda looked over at the ice wielder. "It kinda of reminded me..."

"Of the 'Ice Pillar' tech?" Ami quirked a brow, remembering the one attack she pulled during one of her missions where she had annihilated a group of Level 1 and Level 2 Akuma with one single attack. "Same effect, different name. And a tad more powerful." she added as an afterthought.

"Obviously." Kanda rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Back at Headquarters...<p>

"Hm, new Exorcist?" one of the scientists wondered when Allen inquired. "If you're looking for Timothy, he's right there." he pointed over to the boy.

"No, not Timothy." Allen corrected. "I mean the Exorcist who came to our aid during the battle in the orphanage. I haven't seen him at all since then, and I don't know his name, so I can't finish this report."

"He's with you guys, right?" Kanda twitched. "That punk in red."

"Oh, you mean the guy from the section chief's guard?" the scientist inquired. "I don't know his name either."

"Wha?" Allen exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Besides," Ami cut in, yawning. "He's not an Exorcist."

_Huh?_ Allen blinked. _But __wait..._

_He__ defeated__ a __Level__ 3,__ didn__'__t __he?_ Kanda mused.

"Nuh, that guy is no 'guard'." the two chorused. "He's no 'guard'!"

"Ah, shuddup already!" Ami snapped. "I need my coffee. *BEEP* recon."

"*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*" Angel's righteous roar thundered through the walkway.

"No *BEEP* *BEEP* swearing! There are *BEEP* *BEEP* kids!" Demon howled.

"*BEEP* *BEEP* you hypocrite! You're doing it!" Angel countered.

"I'm the *BEEPING* leader of the Outer Guardians, you brat! I got ma rights!" Demon fired at her.

"I'm the *BEEPING* leader of the Inner Guardians! I got ma rights too, you jerk!" Angel yelled, as she chased after her 'Bonded', metal skillet in hand.

"Kill me now." Ami groaned.

"I think it would be funnier to let you live, Ice Girl." Kanda smirked wolfishly.

"Shut it, jerk-ass." Ami growled in response.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Born of Hatred and Love

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 7: Born of Hatred and Love

* * *

><p>In the training ground...<p>

"One more round, old man." Kanda panted.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Bookman chuckled, having stolen Kanda's hair-tie. "Come as you wish, Kanda. When it comes to forms, I'm not ready to start losing to you young'ins just yet. It's time we determined once and for all, who is the real ponytail master here."

"I will defeat you." Kanda swore.

"Kanda-senpai is tough." Choji panted.

_Once __I__'__m__ done __with __this __guy,__I__'__ll __go __eat..._ Kanda mused.

"Now, that's a shitload of Killing Intent." Ami joked on the sidelines, amidst the anti-Kanda roars. "Think you can run fast enough or do you need me to provide a cover for you after this?" she smirked.

"Shut up." Kanda snorted.

Ami just burst out laughing.

"Hm?" Marie blinked, defending against Allen's punch. "Ways to destroy Akuma without Innocence? Self-destruction and cannibalism, that's about it."

"Cannibalism?" Allen echoed.

"When an Akuma absorbs a fellow Akuma." Marie elaborated. "We observed the phenomenon in Edo."

"Cannibalism, huh?" Allen wondered. "But those guys in crimson were human, so I guess that's not it."

"I hear he wasn't an Innocence user, right?" Marie prompted when Allen poured him a cup of tea. "Is it bothering you?"

"That Akuma..." Allen trailed. "I was a way off at the time, but I'm sure what I saw. The Akuma was destroyed, and disappeared into nothing. I wonder if the soul is okay. My left eyes wasn't working inside that barrier, so I couldn't see what happened to it."

"You're worrying about the Akuma?" Marie voiced.

"I'm sorry!" Allen stammered. "Even though you lost your finger this time and everything..."

"No, Allen." Marie corrected. "I just think you should worry about yourself."

"Huh?" Allen blinked. "Why?"

"Look, most people around here hate the Akuma, you know that, right?" Marie loomed over the younger Exorcist for effect. "As far as the Order and Central are concerned, the souls that were used to create the Akuma are unimportant. Nobody's going to sympathize with the way you fight. Things are going to be get harder for you if you carry on like this."

"Thank you, Marie." Allen smiled.

"I think I worked out why you and Kanda are at each other's throats so often." Marie reasoned as he walked off. "It's because you're so similar."

"Wha?" Allen exclaimed in shock. "You've got to be kidding! Don't put me together with a total idiot like him!"

"You're a total idiot as well." Marie stopped him with a hand. "And yet the darkness surrounding each of you is so deep that I can't see how to pull you out of it. You're wide open!" he sent Allen flying with a palm thrust.

"That was dirty, Marie!" Allen protested when he slammed into Goushi.

"Walker!" Link was immediately alerted when Goushi blasted Allen into a nearby pillar.

"What's that?" the commotion alerted the rest.

_The __crimson __outfits__ from__ back __then?_ Kanda recognized.

"What's with you..." Allen gaped. "Out of the blue..."

"What are you doing, Goushi?" Kiredori chided.

"It's a side-effect." Goushi snorted, his 'Eating Machine' activated. "It reacted in reaction to the Innocence."

"What is the meaning of this, Goushi." Ami growled, Ensui's ice blade resting dangerously close to Goushi's neck. "What justification do you people of 'Crow' have for laying your hands on him?"

"Guardian Mercury..." Goushi spared a glance at the ice wielder.

"Reverse your activation, Goushi." Kiredori advised.

"Are you trying to earn yourself a lecture from Madarao on your first day here?" Tokusa chided.

"What is this all about?" Krory peered.

"Oh my..." Choji noted.

"What's up, Allen?" Bookman asked. "You're bleeding, you know."

"You guys are slow." Allen glared.

"Who are these guys?" Lavi thought to ask.

"Our apologies, Lady Mercury" Tokusa remarked. "As being who have been converted into half-Akuma through biological generation, we do not react well to Innocence. I beg your forgiveness."

"This is Lvellie's doing, isn't it?" Ami retracted her ice blade. "That explains a whole _lot_ on why he wanted Inspector Link to collect the Akuma Egg fragments. What?" she answered her wireless communicator. "Celia-sensei? What?" she exclaimed. "Right now? I just came back from a *BLEEP* *BLEEP* recon mission and you want a meeting NOW? Fine." she sighed after a while. "I understand. Can't give me at least get a *BLEEP* *BLEEP* fifteen minute nap, can she?" she glared at the communicator, hoping to combust it, before storming off.

"What's up with her?" Lavi paled.

* * *

><p>In front of the Ark...<p>

"What?" Ami glared at the Second Exorcist beside her.

"Nothing." Kanda turned away. "You already know, didn't you?"

"Celia-sensei gave all of us the highlighted, and most probably, the heavily sugar-coated, version. Just so you know, she _never_ approved of what Lvellie had been doing; not now, not nine years earlier." Ami replied. Ignoring Kanda's startled look, she continued, "Your heart just belonged to another, that's all. I was the fool to think I could replace the woman you loved with all your heart, but I stupidly kept on trying, thinking you would open your heart to me one day. It took me awhile to figure out, but I finally realized that no matter how much I loved you, your heart would never be mine. Angel-nee once told me at the greatest pain a woman can have is to fall in love with a man who will never love her back. She said it's the hardest pain a woman can endure because it's a pain that never goes away." and she stepped into the Ark.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. The Alma Karma Arc: Awakening

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 8: The Alma Karma Arc: Awakening

* * *

><p>"Walker!" Tokusa yelled.<p>

"Tokusa!" Allen shouted as the Third was caught in Cryil's pipes. "The womb... stop Alma Karma!"

"Everyone!" Allen hurried over to the trapped Science Division who were entangled by the pipes. "What is that..." he stopped in his tracks as a huge face was seen being formed by the pipes in front of him. "Alma?" he recognized.

"The awakening of Alma's hatred is being transformed into the dark matter energy within his body." Johnny explained. "At this rate, Alma Karma will become an Akuma."

"That can't be...!" Allen gasped.

"Kill them!" the Earl of Millennium grinned, as a huge explosion engulfed everyone as Alma awakened.

"Everyone!" Allen called out.

"Avalanche Defense!" Guardian Mercury summoned her barrier. "Sorry, I'm late." she noted, as she landed next to Allen and pulled her hair back to reveal the missing 'Restrictor' earring. "Removing the 'Restrictor' took longer than expected. Oh crud." she cursed as the fully awakened Alma fell to the grounds, landing without injury. now covered in markings reminiscent of level four Akuma designs.

"Yuu," Alma called. "Are you in there?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. The Alma Karma Arc: Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 9: The Alma Karma Arc: Part One

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Johnny cried.<p>

"Johnny!" Allen rushed over. "I'll help you now!"

"This light..." Guardian Mercury gaped at Alma exploded in a blinding bright light. "Is from the Akuma virus."

"Stop Alma!" an infected Allen pleaded as Alma went into meltdown, causing an explosion. "There's too many people here..."

"Now then," the Earl of Millennium chuckled as he landed atop a high structure along the the other Noah to watch how events unfold. "The show's only just begun. Let me watch you writhe in pain, 14!"

As Alma wandered around, he stepped on the remains of some Order members that were affected by the Akuma virus, and they crumbled beneath his feet. "Someone's over there..." he stopped as Kanda stood from the smoke, having been affected by the Akuma virus as he healed his face in front of him. "Yuu?"

"Men, they're all the same." Guardian Mercury muttered, having used the 'Thousand Year Ice Prison' tech on herself. "Can you hurry up and wake up?"

"Your defense..." Allen looked at Tokusa who had used a barrier shield. "You shielded me?"

"If we lose any more 'Apostles', it'll be a disadvantage in battle." Tokusa explained.

"Idiot..." Allen muttered.

"What's with that face?" Tokusa inquired.

"I couldn't protect them." Allen sobbed. "Why can I never protect anyone?"

"You piss me off!" Guardian Mercury snapped, clocking her former junior's head with her Caduceus Staff. "Don't get it over your head. People die in battle."

"And besides," Tokusa added. "The Apostle's power isn't to protect people. Their destiny is to destroy things that cannot be destroyed by others. Protecting the lives around you cannot save the world."

"Tokusa!" Allen called when the Dark Matter starts to react within him.

"It's nothing..." Tokusa assured._ Madarao, hurry and come to me...hurry and absorb me, Madarao..._ "Defense is my field of expertise."

"Allen!" Johnny's voice came over the communicator.

"Johnny?" Allen could not believe his ears. "You survived?"

"Barely." Johnny chuckled.

"A Third threw his shield feathers out in the nick of time." Guardian Mercury realized, looking at Tokusa.

"The Chief and the others of the branch..." Allen pressed.

"Are probably safe too." Johnny guessed.

"I had a dream..." Alma started. "The reason that Yuu betrayed me... it's all clear now. I resented Yuu for betraying me, and only me. Because Yuu was alive, humans didn't mend their ways. Because of Yuu, I've become an Akuma."

"That's why I have to destroy you." Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

Meanwhile, Tokusa had started to mutate, growing monstrous mouths from his missing limbs. "I can't forgive..." the changing Third chanted.

"Shit!" Guardian Mercury cursed, realizing what had happened. "Alma's cells that were used as the Dark Matter's womb is in the Third's body. It synchronized with Alma's Akuma transformation and is running wild!"

"I don't want to..." Tokusa choked. "Madarao! Help me Madarao!" he screamed as his mutation overwhelmed him.

"No use calling for him, Third Exorcist." the Earl of Millennium chuckled. "You are destined to be buried along with Alma Karma. By the hand of an Exorcist."

"What are you saying?" Allen stood up. "Edge End!" he released his attack on instinct. _My body... it shifted on its own?_

"Walker..." Tokusa moaned.

"Stop, Crown Clown!" Allen ordered. "Stop... I command you! If you don't stop, I'll destroy this body!"

"You will... destroy me?" Tokusa echoed, moving against his will.

"No, Tokusa!" Allen exclaimed.

"Ensui: Third Barrier Dance," Guardian Mercury chanted, as snow started to fall. "Snow Flower Technique!" the snowflakes collided with the mutating Tokusa, instantly growing into magnificent icy flowers. "And stay down!" she snapped.

"Has the Innocence decided we are enemies?" both Alma and Kanda faced each other.

"Taboo: Third Illusion." Kanda dodged Alma's energy blast and charged.

Activating his Innocence as well, Alma met Kanda, blade-to-blade.

"You've become so cool, Yuu." Alma taunted. "How was life? How did it feel to be the only one who survived?"

"The Fourth Illusion." Kanda released his next level, giving himself a huge power boost and enabling him to severely cut Alma through his middle.

"Do you have friends?" Alma inquired as he clashed to the ground.

"Kanda!" Allen retorted. "Idiot! Why are you fighting like that?"

"Come to me, 14th." the Earl of Millennium offered. "If you say you will come with us, then we will put a stop to this show for me. "Leave your Order, Allen Walker." he droned. "If you do, then I'll put an end to these silly killings. You don't believe me, do you? The Akuma's Dark Matter is made from the creator's soul. In other words, it is my child. Allen, if you wish it, I will erase the Dark Matter from within Alma and the Third Exorcists."

"Dark Matter?" Alma chuckled, emerging from the rubble Kanda put him in. "That doesn't matter. Even if I return to my original body, it's not as if my deep grudges will disappear. All I want of for Yuu to die!"

"Kanda!" Allen exclaimed as the Japanese was impaled through the chest by Alma's spear like projectiles from his mouth

"Over there!" Allen moved Zhu over.

"Alma..." Renee voiced, supported by Guardian Mercury.

_I'll be waiting..._ Kanda's mystery woman's voice echoed in his mind as he stood in, the petals of his lotus flower falling, before he found himself in a hallucination of his field of flowers . _Forever waiting..._

"What's going through your head, Yuu?" Alma taunted.

"No, Alma!" Bak shouted. "You mustn't cause anymore destruction!"

"Earl, answer me this!" Guardian Mercury glared as she encased Allen and herself in a floating water bubble. "Why? Why do you want Allen so much? Even if Allen were the 14th, he's still the enemy who tried to kill you."

"Why?" the Earl of Millennium echoed. "Because I wish to be close. I wish to be close to the 14th."

"Am I the _only_ one creeped out by this?" Guardian Mercury shivered.

"We don't have much time." Allen informed his ex-senior. "We must destroy Alma."

"You don't mean to say you're considering the Earl's words, are you?" Guardian Mercury realized when Allen was implying.

"Nine years ago... I saw Alma's and Kanda's past." Allen confessed. "I want to subdue Alma. But Alma became an Akuma because of his hatred towards the Order and Kanda. There's no way to help him."

"You..." Guardian Mercury blinked. "Get down!" she pulled Allen down, as Tyki attacked the pair, causing the ice Guardian to fall to the ground.

"It seems your heart has decided." Tyki noted. "Come." he held out his hand. "It's not a good idea to keep the Earl waiting."

"You idiot!" Guardian Mercury snapped. "What are you afraid of? Humans all bear weight as they live! It's not an easy thing! To protect or save someone!"

"Don't you dare jump to your own conclusions." Allen glared at Tyki.

"Shut up already!" Tyki fired an energy beam at Guardian Mercury.

"It's not easy, is it?" Allen blocked off the attack with his sword. "I wonder if it's possible for me...? I wonder if I can save him?"

"How the heck should I know?" Guardian Mercury deathpanned.

"It's impossible..." Renee muttered. "There's no way Alma could forgive it."

"Go, Ami-senpai!" Allen ordered as Tyki charged in. "I'll take care of the Noah."

"Stop the two of them, Maris!" Renee hollered. "There's no way that Alma really wants to kill Yuu. Yuu's the only one who can help that child!"

"Fifth Illusion!" Kanda went up the next level, giving himself yet another huge increase in power . "Die Alma!" and cutting off Alma's left arm and right leg.

Alma, however was unfazed and instantly started regenerating his limbs whilst firing a powerful blast at Kanda which blew off his left arm. "Akuma evolve from the frustration felt within their soul, huh?" he chuckled. "It's so much easier than dealing with Innocence. The more I hate, the more powerful I become."

"I'll..." Kanda stood back up, as he, too, started to rapidly regenerate his missing arm

"Hm?" Alma mused. "What?"

"Kill..." Kanda glared and launched an attack at Alma but was blocked by the Ice Guardian.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. The Alma Karma Arc: Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 10: The Alma Karma Arc: Part Two

* * *

><p>"Move back, Alma!" Guardian Mercury warned, blocking off Mugen with Ensui.<p>

"What's with you?" Alma was shocked.

"What imitation is this?" Kanda demanded.

"Why are you attacking Alma with such a face, asshole?" Guardian Mercury snapped.

"I'm asking you what imitation is this?" Kanda roared. "Fifth Illusion: Claw Fissure!" he released his bending energy beams around Guardian Mercury and attacked Alma further.

"Alma!" Guardian Mercury shot over, only to be slashed on the shoulder by Kanda.

"Group Leader, Ami is..." Reever was stunned. "What, this has to be a joke, Kanda... did you seriously cut Ami?"

"You are courageous." Tyki grinned as he and Allen fought. "But it'll be the death of you. Isn't that right, boy?"

Guardian Mercury stood back up, despite her injury as Alma unleashed another devastating blow against Kanda. "Exhaust yourself to the end!" he roared, blowing a huge hole in his back, he used a hugely powerful blast which almost disintegrated Kanda's skin from his bones. "Die! Right here! Please die here! Why?" he questioned when Guardian Mercury blocked his next assault.

"Just like the Noah had shown Allen, you should have also seen the reason why Kanda chose to live nine years ago!" the ice caster barked. ""Even then, you still can't forgive him? Kanda?" she gaped when the older Exorcist fell down, charred and broken. Alma's Prehensile tail grabbed the distracted girl and strangled her.

"What are you?" Alma asked. "Yuu's friend? Can't I forgive him? Of course not. As long as Yuu is alive, I..." he was forced to release Guardian Mercury as he began to writhe in pain, his curse seal in distress.

"So, his generative abilities are starting to wear out." the Earl of Millennium mused. "Ultimately, he was made from the ragged body of some random Akuma that failed to die. Even with all the power overflowing from the Dark Matter, you've met your end, Alma Karma."

"Shut up, Earl..." Alma muttered. "As long as I can kill Yuu..."

"Why Alma?" Guardian Mercury was shocked. "Kanda?" she blinked, dodging Kanda's next attack. "What are you doing?"

"I'll destroy it." Kanda demanded. "Hand it over."

"Not happening." Guardian Mercury retorted. "I was wondering what on earth are you thinking, but then again, you're not thinking about anything, are you? Even with Alma before you, looking like this," she snapped. "You've closed the lid on your thoughts because it hurts to think. You aren't even trying to confront him properly! Isn't he an important person that wanted to live together with you, even if it meant throwing your hatred for the Order away? Why are you running away, Kanda Yuu?" she barked.

"What's with you?" Kanda raged, Mugen regressing into it's original state and a huge amount of energy was released. Fifth Illusion: Explosive Soul Slash!"

"Cryoblast!" Guardian Mercury released an ice ball, Kanda's attack easily vaporizing the sphere and the girl taking the hit.

"Don't get in my way..." Alma muttered. "I don't have time..."_ as long as Yuu is alive, I... one day I will..._ he fired a blast through Guardian Mercury's back.

"Alma..." Guardian Mercury panted. "Kanda!" she roared. "Even if you destroy Alma, is it really going to end?" leaving herself wide open for Kanda to impale Mugen through her. "Look closely... at Alma's face." she whispered. "Why is he making that kind of face? It's something that I... can't understand at all." she pushed herself off Mugen, a trail of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Frostbite..." Kanda muttered in disbelief as the ice caster collapsed to the ground, the sight of the crystal pendent he had given her as a birthday present dangling from her ripped suit momentarily snapping him back to his senses. "Alma...!" his eyes widened as Alma stood over Ami's body, preparing an attack on him.

"This is the end, Yuu!" Alma fired his attack. "Die!"

However, before he could attack, Ami's body released a blast that nullified Alma's.

"Frostbite?" Kanda looked on, shocked, as Ami's body rose, reverting back to her weaker Sailor Senshi form.

The shockwave threw Alma against a wall.

"Alma!" Kanda jumped to catch Alma as he fell down.

"Thank you, Kanda Yuu!" the Earl of Millennium sang. "Awakening! It's all thanks to you for ripping apart Ami Maris' heart with your Innocence. One of the Celestial Stars is dead!"

_I__ hurt__ her!_ Kanda realized.

"Thank you!" the Earl of Millennium laughed. "This is the end of the Cosmic Covenant!"

"What's going on?" Kanda wondered as the enlarged Timcanpy chanted the barrier-breaking spell.

_Allen..._a vision of Mana dressed as a clown reached out

_Mana..._ Allen's eyes widened. "My left eye..." the cursed eye activated, bringing him back to his senses. _What's this?_ He thought, as he focused on Kanda and Alma. _What are you trying to tell me, left eye?_

_Stop it..._ a chained female soul emerged from Alma. _Don't look... don't look at me..._

"Beansprout?" Kanda blinked.

_It can't be!_ Allen was shocked. "Alma, you..."

"Shut up!" Alma roared.

"Alma?" Kanda looked at the boy in his arms.

"This is really the end!" Alma reached out to choke Kanda. "Die!" he activated his Akuma self-destruct

_He's taking his own life?_ Allen was shocked.

"What a wonderful vindictiveness you have, Alma Karma." the Earl of Millennium chuckled. "Farewell!"

_Nine years ago, Yuu destroyed me and live on._ Alma narrated. _But he did it to keep a promise to me. I'm sorry... I'm sure you will search for me as long as you live. You might discover that Alma is me, one day. I couldn't stand that._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. The Alma Karma Arc: Finale

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 11: The Alma Karma Arc: Finale

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> Kanda wondered as Alma self-destructed. _Why are you laughing in pain?_ "Why the hell, Alma?"

"It's going to blow!" Allen realized. "Damn..." he cursed as the explosion leveled the laboratory. "Both of them... Kan..." he noticed Kanda standing up, before the Second Exorcist's body crumbled.

"This has been a good revenge for Skinn Bolic, ain't it, Earl?" Tyki smirked.

"Even one of the greatest men among Exorcists turns into a twig in front of the mighty Alma Karma." the Earl of Millennium agreed.

_He didn't turn into an Akuma because of revenge._ Sailor Mercury took the ball Alma had been reduced to. _Alma's soul is the very soul of the woman that Kanda loves. The Alma who had discovered the truth about Kanda, used Noah magic to turn himself into an Akuma so that his true self would be hidden forever._ "What's going to happen to him?" the Ice Senshi roared. "Kanda, who lived through these nine years not knowing, what about his feelings?"

"I can't tell him," Alma admitted, the ball in the Senshi's hands reforming into his body. "If I told him the truth, Yuu would stop looking for 'that person'. That day's promise, as long as Yuu is still keeping his promise from 'that person', he will always belong to 'that person'. Always. Where is Yuu's body..." he reached out. "I want to be nearby his side... no matter what, I just don't want to lose this person."

"Kanda is over here." Sailor Mercury picked up Alma.

"So kind..." Alma smiled.

"You thought so much of Kanda." Sailor Mercury wept. "I lose. There's no way I can compare. I can't replace you, I don't believe that. Dark Matter?" she gasped when Alma's body melted. _There was still some left._

"Thank you..." Alma smiled.

"Alma!" Allen shouted. "It's planning to devour Alma's soul!"

"Frostbite, Beansprout..." Kanda voiced.

"What's going to happen, Earl?" Tyki wondered.

"It's just gonna grow bigger and bigger until it bursts." the Earl of Millennium grinned.

"Alma!" Kanda called.

"Yuu?" Alma looked up. _I can hear Yuu's voice._

"It's heavy!" Wisely complained "That's..." he blinked when Allen wrapped Clown Belt around the Earl of Millennium's waist, the tug sending the three flying.

"Do you remember the mission location we went to last time?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Kanda nodded. "If we go there, they won't find us for a little while."

"Kanda, Renee told Ami-senpai, the only person who can save Alma is Kanda." Allen informed, tossing Kanda off.

"Thanks, Allen Walker." Kanda let out a genuine smile.

"I'm alive, all thanks to you." Alma reached up. _Yuu's voice, why is it coming from the sky?_

"Let's run away from this place." Kanda hugged Alma. "To a place where the Order and Innocence don't exist. This time, we will be together..."

"Ark Gate..." Allen summoned the gate.

"Hold on tight, Alma." Kanda warned as the pair fell into the opened portal.

"Goodbye, Alma." Sailor Mercury whispered. _That's right._ She mused. _It is time I finally let him go._

"Gate 'Adara'." Allen shut the portal.

"I won't allow Noah or the Order to meddle around again!" the senior-junior pair chorused.

_Ark, take them to Mattel,_ Allen prayed. _A place where nobody will reach them._

* * *

><p>In Mattel...<p>

"The Gate is crumbling..." Kanda looked up. "Beansprout..."

"What a poor child..." Alma muttered. "I can understand it. Us Akuma, who are the clones of the Earl of Millennium, can feel it. That child is a Noah. And the one who really is at odds with the Earl..."

"Don't speak, you idiot." Kanda chided when Alma writhed in pain.

"Yuu..." Alma stated. "Please just observe, don't use your Innocence. I know, until my body is crushed by Dark Matter, I still can't forgive the Order. I hate them so much. But I deserve to sink in the mud. I killed so many people. Even going as far as lending my strength to the Earl... so many..."

"I know." Kanda hugged him. "I know so. I'll watch over you." holding, Alma he saw the spirit of Alma as a child and 'that person' wander off together and he wept, surrounded by lotus flowers.

"Go to her, Yuu," Alma whispered. "Let go of me. I am your past; she is your present _and_ future."

"Yeah..." Kanda muttered as Alma breathed his last.

* * *

><p>Back in the North American Headquarters...<p>

"Hate!" Tokusa broke free from her ice prison. "I hate the Order!"

"Alma's grudge has..." Lvellie muttered.

"Not disappeared..." Bak finished.

"Allen Walker!" Lvellie barked. "This is a grave betrayal. Do you know what you have done? Letting Alma escape alongside Kanda Yuu. If you don't destroy Alma, we cannot stop the Third Exorcists from getting out of control. Are you forsaking a saveable life, and trying to destroy the Third Exorcist Project?"

"Maris!" Bak gaped when Sailor Mercury jumped to meet the rampaging Third Exorcists.

"How foolish." the Earl of Millennium chuckled. "Alma Karma is already dead. That thing is simply a grudge wandering around."

_t means Alma Karma's sadness was just as deep._ Bak realized.

"So, this is our fate." Zhu noted. "The Third Exorcists will no longer be savable."

"We can't trust the Earl's words." Lvellie insisted. "We need the Third Exorcist Project no matter what. This is an order, Maris! Go destroy Alma at the Gates, right now! If you don't go, you're no longer an Exorcist!" he threatened.

"Shut the *BLEEP* up, old man!" Sailor Mercury snapped. "Did you forget that we Elemental Exorcists don't obey you _or_ the Order? Tokusa..." she smiled at the deformed Third Exorcist. "Do not worry, I will not free you from your hate. Limit Release: Absolute Zero!" the vortex of ice energy spread outwards, coating the area underneath her and Tokusa in ice. The ice stopped just as Tokusa was turned into an iceberg and the frozen Tokusa shattered, leaving only icy dust behind.

Everyone else shielded their eyes as the iceberg broke apart, the energy out-surge had caused Ami's transformation to revert into ice blue ribbons and the girl fell into a self-induced coma.

Guardian Pluto then appeared, claiming the watery blue orb that had encased one of her subordinates and she teleported off.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Reawakening: Aeon Mercury

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs. Heck, I don't even know if I should renew the Kanda/Ami pairing again.

Chapter 12: Reawakening: Aeon Mercury

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a forest in Russia...<p>

Kanda stood in the middle of a snow field, wondering how the heck his gut instincts had gotten him there. _Oh yeah, Alma._ He rolled his eyes in remembrance.

"I knew you'd be here." a voice sounded and Kanda turned sharply around. "Do not be alarmed." Guardian Pluto stepped out, her power muting the snowstorm.

"You..." Kanda's eyes widened.

"One of the Guardians, yes." Guardian Pluto confirmed. "And also the one _your_," she smirked at Kanda's flush. "'Frostbite' calls Celia-sensei. I also know the reason you are here. Know this," she warned. "We Guardians, are a very close-knit group. Hurt one of us, and the rest will hunt the guilt party down. And," she trained a glare at Kanda. "I know what you have done."

"I know," Kanda growled. "I've hurt her once; but not this time." his fist tightened until he drew blood. "There won't be a next time." he swore.

"A blood oath." Guardian Pluto nodded. "That's more than enough, coming from you. I believe you're more than ready to make rectifications." she raised the Time Staff and the branches before them separated to reveal a snow trailed path. "She is at the end of this. You'll know what to do when you find her."

Kanda nodded mutely and followed the trail.

"Well, now it's up to her to see if she's willing to forgive him." Guardian Pluto let out a mysterious smile and vanished.

* * *

><p>"Up there?" Kanda blinked when he was met with a long flight of stairs at the end of his trek, a watery blue light at the top of the staircase telling him that he was near the end of his objective. "Che." he snorted and started climbing. "God..." he breathed when he reached the top, now standing in front of a stone altar, the unconscious Ami still floating in the watery bubble, her transformation ribbons dangling around her nude form.<p>

(Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life' plays in the background)

He approached the altar, fingers trailing around the seemingly fragile bubble that encased his 'Nymph'.

With a silent 'pop', the water orb dissipated and Kanda caught the ice wielder before she hit the stone. Brushing a displaced strand of hair from her forehead, he held her close as he remembered the _last_ _time _she was in a similar coma.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A horde of Level 1 and Level 2 Akuma had driven Kanda, Ami and the Finder accompanying them into a valley._

"_We're going to get sandwiched at this rate." Ami remarked._

"_Not my problem." Kanda unsheathed Mugen, ready for another battle._

"_No can do, jerk-ass." Ami glared. "You can't take anymore damage. Get him out of here." she instructed the Finder._

"_But..." the Finder protested._

"_NOW!" she ordered, removing her Control Device._

"_Right!" the Finder pulled Kanda off as Ami's power exploded._

"_ICE PILLAR!" Ami summoned her attack as the Akuma closed in, a large ice circle formed under her feet. A pillar of light rose from within the circle, freezing both Akuma and caster caught inside the ice ring._

_Kanda and the Finder returned after the battle, eyes widening at the aftermath; Ami trapped in the middle of her own attack._

_Pushing the Finder aside, Kanda leapt, Mugen drawn and sliced the ice column into two._

_The tower shattered and Kanda caught the unconscious ice wielder as she fell earthwards._

* * *

><p>S<em>pent two weeks in the infirmary, she did.<em> Kanda mused. _Really did had me scared. Here goes nothing._ He sighed, bending down and kissing her.

Unbeknownst to Kanda, Ami's shattered transformation talisman flared in power, rebuilding itself as it engulfed the reunited pair in its light.

(Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life' trails off)

(Kaoru Wada's 'Reunion' plays)

Ami moaned as her eyes fluttered open. _Mental note: never EVER pull that again!_

"And I thought I was the suicidal one?" Kanda smirked wolfishly.

"Hush you!" Ami muttered. "Wait a minute!" she snapped her head to look at him, finding themselves in a snow field.

"What, cat caught your tongue?" Kanda's smirk widened at Ami's flabbergasted look.

"What are you doing here?" Ami shrieked.

"Saving my 'Nymph' because she _needs_ to be saved." Kanda rolled his eyes.

Ami gasped at the old pet name he used to give her, "That means..."

"I'm free, Nymph." Kanda's gaze softened. "Free to love you; to give you my heart _and_ soul."

FFingers entwined, the pair shared a deeper kiss as snow drifted down.

(Kaoru Wada's 'Reunion' trails off)

"By the way, did I mention that you're naked?" Kanda smirked, causing Ami to blush heavily and turn her back to him. "Not that I mind." he pulled her into a hug, his lips kissing her shoulder.

Ami hissed in pleasure as Kanda ravished her bare body with his lips.

Having thoroughly worshipped her body with kisses, Kanda laid her down on the snow.

Ami chuckled at her lover's confused look, "I'm guessing Zhu-jiji never went through the 'Birds and Bees' talk with you, did he?"

"Shut up!" Kanda snorted.

"Then I'll teach you." Ami kissed his chin.

Pulling him down, the reunited couple explored each other's bodies with fingers and kisses; finding sweet spots and love nooks before they finally made love.

* * *

><p>Kanda peered open his eyes, a smile gracing his face as he looked at the young woman snuggled against him.<p>

"Hm..." Ami stirred.

"You are a virgin." Kanda pointed out.

"Was." Ami corrected. "Why?"

"I would have stopped if you told me." Kanda remarked.

"Then, I'm glad I didn't." Ami nuzzled his shoulder. "I want an encore." she smirked.

"You're insatiable." Kanda muttered when Ami straddled him.

"Oh, hush you." Ami grinned.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Ami whined, as Kanda redressed.<p>

"I have to." Kanda kissed her cheek. "Mugen's still with Old Man Zhu, remember?"

"Fine." Ami relented, tying her upgraded transformation orb to her wrist. "I'll go see if Celia-sensei is done with her preparations for the next stage of her plans. Aeon Mercury, invoke!" she transformed into her 'Aeon' battle suit.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Well, Angel of Courage, there you have it, your 'relationship fix'. Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. We Live Lives of Doubt

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Updated pairing list: Demon/Angel, Corinn/Nerissa and Kanda/Ami.

Chapter 13: We Live Lives of Doubt

* * *

><p>In the Asian Branch of the Black Order...<p>

"'No matter what happens, I'm an Exorcist', huh?" Kanda echoed after Leenalee recounted to him what had happened during his absence. "Seems like something he'd say."

"As expected from Marshall Cross' disciple, I suppose you could say." Marie noted.

"The Order's been trying its best to find him, but there's been no trace at all." Leenalee added.

"Putting that aside, you knew pretty well back there there we were around, huh?" Marie mused.

"As if I'd know about you guys," Kanda snorted. "It's just that information about the Gate's setup location was available."

"Wha..." Leenalee blinked when Kanda looked at her. "What is it?"

"I feel like you've become quite ugly." Kanda remarked. "Your face is all blown up and swollen. You must have lost it and started crying again, huh?"

"Hold on a sec, Kanda!" Leenalee fumed.

"Leenalee, it wa a joke!" Marie pulled her back. "Calm down!"

"Kanda..." Koumi beamed when Kanda entered the room Zhu was resting in.

"What are you doing?" Kanda twitched as Koumi glomped him.

"I thought for a moment maybe it was some sort of 'art of Kanda' that Marshall Tiedoll had made." Koumi replied.

"Alma Karma is dead, correct?" Lvellie inquired. "The body, where is it sleeping?"

"I have no intention of saying anything further." Kanda glared. "Don't assume that I've forgiven the Order."

"Heh," Lvellie snorted. "If that's the case, then why have you returned? And even after Allen Walker went as far as committing treason in order to hide the two of you."

"He's come, Master Zhu." Bak informed as Kanda entered Zhu's bedside. "He's been asleep for sometime now." he explained. "That's Mugen. As per his wishes, he has been holding onto it here for awhile. Why did you come back?"

"Alma..." Zhu started. "After that battle with him, your body has already... you knew it yourself, right? It was me. The Order acting under the premises of a Holy War, the human experiments to strengthen Exorcists, the one who directed it all, the one that put that abominable history into motion, it was me, Zhu Mei Chang."

"The old me... adhered to Central's authority rigidly." Kanda admitted. "I was arrogant and cruel. For the sake of the Chang family's status, I made so many people suffer, including the light of my soul."

"Twi and the others had no choice but to continue my mistakes." Zhu confessed. "It's me." he teared. "The one with the gravest sins, the most wicked one, is me." _What is this?_ He wondered as Kanda took his hands. _Lotus blossoms?_

"Then you're going to hell then." Kanda concluded as the imaginary lotus petals descended.

"That's right." Zhu agreed.

"It returned to it's original cube form?" Bak gasped when Kanda's Innocence floated above his hand. "Mugen, that can't be... it's crystalline form?"

"Wait, Kanda!" Leenalee jumped in, stopping the older Exorcist. "Is it okay? You've been bound to the Order much, much longer than the rest of us, haven't you? The Order that took away your past and the people you love, you won't be able to get away from it again... never...! Though you have finally become free..."

"It's become a liquid now, huh?" Kanda mused as the cube dissolved in Leenalee's palm. "Do not get angry.

"Huh?" Leenalee blinked when Kanda drank the liquid. "Kanda, just now you... you..." she stammered.

"I'm already free." Kanda stated, pulling up his sleeves to reveal the cross mark on his arm. "This time, genuinely as Kanda Yuu. I have decided to become an Exorcist."

_In the past,_ Zhu mused. _There was an Exorcist who likened himself to a flower. Why couldn't I remember... those words..._ "Fou," he voiced. "Please take care of Bak." _That flower's name..._

"Mugen, activate." Kanda reformed his blade.

_It's isn't an illusion, Kanda._ Zhu realized. _You... rising straight towards the heavens. You are the forceful lotus itself._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. Searching for AWA Fellow Traveler

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic and I'm continuing this from the manga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 14: Searching for A.W./A Fellow Traveler

* * *

><p>At the train station...<p>

"Johnny Gill." a Central agent voiced. "We've come from the Central to accompany you as escorts. Now then, we'd like you to cleanse yourself, in accordance with the laws governing those that left the Order."

"Cleanse?" Johnny echoed, looking at the vital in the agent's hand.

"There's nothing to it." the agent assured. "As soon as you drink this, it will be done."

"And this is?" Johnny blinked, blinking at the bottle.

"It's medicine that will erase all of your memories of the Order." the agent replied. "There is no need for concern. Once you're awake, you'll be in a safe place, having forgotten all about the Order. From there, we'll return to your home. Well, hurry up and drink it." he prodded.

"I'm very sorry!" Johnny shouted, tossing a knock-out gas bomb onto the ground.

"Binding Wing!" a binding spell stopped Johnny from leaving the train.

"This is unmistakeably traitorous behavior, Johnny Gill." the revealed 'Crow' declared. "Our destination has changed. You're headed for prison."

"Who..." one of the 'Crow' agents gaped when kicked his partner out of the train's window, saving Johnny.

"Release!" Aeon Mercury jumped into the carriage, freeing Johnny from his restrain.

"Um... excuse me," Johnny peered through the door. "It's Kanda, right?"

"We heard the news from Marie." Kanda explained. "Do you know where that Beansprout is?"

"Um... that would be?" Johnny blinked.

"Well, how about it?" Kanda pressed.

"I don't know!" Johnny stammered. "I'm so sorry! But, I have a plan for finding Allen."

"Really?" Kanda asked.

"But before that, these people are still alive, right?" Johnny peered over Kanda's shoulder.

"Yeah." Kanda assured. "Relax, you can't be too careful with 'Crow', so I've beaten them to a pulp. Now you're officially a fugitive from the Order as well."

"And, why do you look so happy?" Aeon Mercury deathpanned.

"But, Kanda, why did you come here?" Johnny asked.

"We're going with you." Kanda replied.

"Eh?" Johnny gaped.

"I'm saying we're going to escort you until we get to where that Beansprout is." Kanda gave Johnny the 'look'.

"You're scaring him, Peacock." Aeon Mercury chuckled. "Johnny," she stated. "The two of us can't be protecting you 24/7, so I'm loaning you one of my summons, just in case." taking out a summoning rune, she summoned one of her ice phoenixes.

The parrakeet-sized bird landed on Johnny's shoulder, "There now, nothing to be afraid of see? I'm perfectly harmless. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. We'll work on your shyness first. Fanning your flames of youth will be easy with me as your guardian."

Kanda and Aeon Mercury gaped in horror at what the bird had said.

"Out of all the summons, I just _had_ to get the weird one, didn't I?" Aeon Mercury muttered as her thoughts were running overtime. _Another Yuu I could take. An overly motherly ice phoenix I could take. Hell, a totally lazy version of an apathetic Lavi, I could take. But not another one of those._

"Shin, you are never to use the phrase 'flames of youth' ever again."

"But My Lady, it would be most unyouthful of me…"

"That either." Aeon Mercury cut him off. "That's a new law."

"But the springtime of youth…" Shin protested.

"New law." Aeon Mercury glared.

"But…" Shin stammered.

"NEW LAW!" Aeon Mercury snapped.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: This fic is temporarily on hiatus until the next chapter of the manga comes up. Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	16. Searching for AW The Reason

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic, aka the newest chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 15: Searching for A.W./The Reason

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Kanda's and Johnny's red-light district escapade...<p>

"I see you two had fun." Ami joked, finding the two males at the town square.

"Shut up." Kanda muttered. "My head's throbbing. What is this?"

"A hangover, obviously." Ami chuckled. "Now you know why I _never_ touch those places with a ten-foot pole."

"You _knew_ this would happen!" Kanda glared at the grinning ice wielder who then burst out laughing. _This never happened before, no matter how much I drank though,_ he mused. _As expected, my body... no... this is actually normal, huh..._

"Kanda, you'll feel all better after drinking this." Johnny pulled out a bottle. "The Science's Division's new and improved Komu-Vitamin DII!"

"I'll die before I drink that!" Kanda snapped.

"Johnny, you remember what happened the _last__time_, right?" Ami deathpanned, remembering the 'Zombie Arc'. "You've been hanging around Koumi for too long."

"Don't say things like that." Johnny whined. "And I thought I had you fooled too. C'mon, just one mouthful. It's new and improved. You'll feel better, c'mon!"

"As if I believe lines like that from you guys in the Science Division!" Kanda exploded.

"Komu-Vitamin DII!" Johnny chased after the bottle Kanda tossed off.

"Too bad I wasn't around last night." Ami chuckled. "Could've gotten plenty of blackmail."

"You wouldn't..." Kanda looked at her.

"I won't, or would I?" Ami grinned. "You're so easy to tease. But I don't see why you're freaking out so much. Division 1116, remember?" she smirked.

"I thought we agreed to _never_ mention that _one_ mission." Kanda groaned, nursing his headache.

"What?" Ami was amused. "Still can't get the image of me lap-dancing on Lavi out of your head?" she chuckled.

"Shut up." Kanda muttered, flushing.

"Oh please." Ami rolled her eyes. "You've seen more of me than Lavi had, anyways. Water?" Ami tossed a leather tumbler of the said liquid, taking pity on the samurai.

"So, where _were_ you?" Kanda asked, downing the clear liquid.

"Underground club." Ami replied. "The usual job; removing Brokers."

"Komu-Vitamin DII!" Johnny reached to retrieve the bottle when he looked up to see a clown above him. _A__ street __performer?_ "Ah..." he blinked when the clown reached out his top hat to him. "Money? Huh? It's gone! Why? My wallet's gone!"

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Kanda barked, grabbing Johnny by the collar.

"Kanda, we're screwed!" Johnny exclaimed. "All the money's gone!"

"What?" Kanda snapped.

"It probably got stolen when we were sloshed at the bar." Johnny reasoned. "If the money's gone, we can't take a car anymore. We can't go find Allen at this rate."

"Oi!" Kanda called when Johnny dashed off.

"I'll do something." Johnny promised. "We have to earn some money."

"Earn, he says." Ami shook her head.

_What is it?_ Kanda thought, his Moyashi-radar going off. _This clown... for some reason, I really want to slice him up. The more I look at him, the more pissed off I get. What's up with this? Is this from being hangover too? I wanna slice him up..._

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Johnny cut in before Kanda could do any damage. "Come with me."

"Wait, I just want to slice him up a bit." Kanda twitched.

"Men," Ami sighed. "This isn't the time for that!" she pulled the swordsman off, and the clown sighed in relief.

_I feel a Noah,_ an Akuma thought. _Faintly. I feel a Noah around here... I can feel 'the 14th'!_ It rose from the ground, grabbing the clown.

"What the hell is this!" the gathered crowd screamed as two Level 4 Akumas emerged from the ground.

"Never a dull day." Ami muttered as Kanda tossed Johnny back, the two Exorcists readying for battle.

"It exploded?" Johnny gaped when the Akuma blew up.

"Crown Clown..." Ami's eyes widened.

"That mask..." Kanda was stunned. "You..."

"Allen?" Johnny was shocked at the revealed Allen Walker who was holding onto the swallowed child.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: And they reunite! This fic is temporarily on hiatus until the next chapter of the manga comes up. Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


End file.
